Not According to Plan
by AmandaWonka
Summary: Taffy, an ordinary girl is lucky enough to find a golden ticket. She loves the factory, until, the visit does not go according to plan. With an unwanted accident, leading to danger, Taffy finds that she is getting more and more comfortable around Mr. Wonka. Will spending time together in such drastic times fuel any feelings for each other? First Fanfiction! So beware...
1. Chapter 1 - The Factory

"I found the ticket! I have a golden ticket!" I exclaimed.

I ran into my house as fast as my legs would take me. I ran around waving the golden ticket in front of everyone's face. I was so happy I felt as if I would burst.

"Where!?" My brother asked running up to me. "Hey Taffy! Let me see! Let me see!"

I continued running towards my parents. They were shocked. They were simply staring at me until my dad finally broke the unexpected silence.

"Honey, that's great!" My dad said.

"You bought another chocolate bar?" My mom asked. "Please tell me you didn't eat it! Think of all the calories!"

"Moo-om!" I groaned. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm 17, almost 18! I can look after myself!"

"Alright, alright. I know." She grinned. "You are very _responsible_!" She chuckled.

Then my mom slowly realised something. This trip to the factory was meant for little children. I was too old. I could be old enough to be a guardian, not a child visiting Mr. Wonka's factory! My mom decided to share her thoughts finally.

"You're too old to go on this trip as the child!"

"Does that mean I can go?!" My brother burst out.

"Well... I supposed so Eric." My father responded.

As soon as he said that, my brother started dancing around and ran out of the house to go tell his friends the great news.

"You can go as his guardian. I know how much you love Mr. Wonka's chocolate." My mother finished.

I loved Wonka's chocolate more than anything. It was so creamy and when I bite into it, it takes me to another word. Anyway, when I started thinking about it, the word Wonka seemed perfect for the feeling. I was so excited for being able to go to Wonka's factory. I nodded to my mom; I couldn't wait till the day would come!

For the next week, I couldn't stop thinking about what I would see in the amazing factory.

Finally, the magical day arrived...

The five children claiming the golden tickets walked through the gates that led to the factory. They all had a huge smile on their face. From the outside, the factory didn't look very special, but I knew that the inside was a whole different story. I couldn't imagine how great a place it had to be to create such amazing chocolate. We walked up to a strange looking stage. A distinctive voice kept talking through the speakers;

"_Who am I?__Well..._"

Then the weirdest thing happened. The curtains were lifted, and chocolate puppets started singing a light, original song to introduce Willy Wonka.

**_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_**

**_The amazing chocolatier._**

**_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_**

**_Everybody give a cheer!_**

They sang. Everyone around me had the most priceless expressions. No one knew how to respond to this strange song. My brother and I glanced at each other. I could see he was as confused as I was. The only thing that kept running through my mind was "_Am I missing something_?" The puppets kept singing until... They burst into flames. Well that was the end of the song.

"T_hat show crashed and __**burned**_." I thought to myself. I giggled at my own cheesiness.

Then we all spotted a strange man walking up to us in a long coat with a top hat.

"Wasn't that just magnificent?" He asked. "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finale! Wow!"

He stepped onto stage.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked, obnoxiously chewing gum.

"He's Mr. Wonka!" Exclaimed a little boy's grandfather.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Asked a girl wearing a coat that looked like it was worth more than all my clothes combined asked pointing to the stage.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Willy Wonka answered.

After some random babbling Mr. Wonka popped the strangest line I've ever heard.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"

Everyone stared with confusion. For some reason, I looked at his eyes. They were so amazing... purple... I smiled to myself. His smile was so sweet. Like his chocolate... maybe like his lips...

_"__Whoa! Where did that come from?!"_ I thought. I shook the thought from my head and continued to listen to Willy Wonka's introduction to the factory. Once it was all over, we started moving towards the factory's door. We entered into a looooooong hallway that seemed like it never ended.

"Just drop your coats anywhere!" Mr. Wonka said.

We all followed. I noticed that it was extremely warm in this hallway.

"Mr. Wonka!" I yelled. "Um I mean, Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here." I repeated more calmly.

"Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate! They just can't stand the cold!" He smiled. Again with that magnificent smile...

"Who are the workers?" Someone from the crowd asked.

Mr. Wonka turned around. "All in good time." Then he continued on through the hallway. I loved his top hat for some weird reason. The children were all following him smiling the largest smiles I've ever seen. Finally we reached the door.

"Mike Teevee you get off that cell phone right now! What are you doing over there?" I heard Mike's father yell.

"I'm texting! Leave me alone. I don't even like chocolate." He answered.

"Then why the hell are you here?" A girl answered.

"Veruca! No swearing!"A man said.

"That's not a swear word dad. Just go away. I **want** you to go away! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Veruca screamed.

"Okay, okay." Her dad backed off.

"Hello! Anyone interested in the amazing factory? I'm still here you know." Mr. Wonka said.

We all turned to him. He put his gloved hand onto the door. He pushed it slowly revealing a room made entirely of candy. Everyone gasped. We slowly walked in, gazing around. My eye settled on a chocolate river. It was beautiful!

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Wonka turned to me. His eyes looked into mine. We stared at each other for a while. "Um... Yeah it is!" He finally said. He looked back at me then shook his head.

"Go on! Everyone explore!" He continued. He motioned for everyone to move.

I stood admiring the place. I didn't know where to go! Which area do I explore first! Then Mr. Wonka appeared beside me.

"Not exploring?" He glanced towards me.

"Oh, no! I will! I'm deciding which way to go." I responded.

"I'll show you a cool feature." He said grabbing my hand. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that like that." He said quickly pulling his hand back.

I wish he wouldn't. It was so warm. I wished he would have never let me go. I don't know what it was about him. Maybe he was just as sweet as his delectable chocolate...

_"__Not that I think he's delectable..."_ I thought. _"__Umm... right?" _I continued. _"__No! No I do not!"_

I walked on behind him, watching him every step of the way. I wondered where this cool feature might be.

_"__Can someone even be considered delectable? Okay, brain SHUT UP!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Shipped Out

"Here we are!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "Amazing isn't it?"

I looked around. What was this place? walked over to a rock that I guessed was also made of candy, and sat down. He reached behind him and grabbed a tiny little cup. He took a few sips and then simply ate the cup. I stared at him for a second then remembered that everything here was made of candy! So no, he did not eat glass.

"This is my favourite thinking place. Right in front of the waterfall. I can sit here all day!" He continued.

Looking around, I spotted the beautiful chocolate waterfall. I walked up to him and decided why not. I grabbed a handful of grass and stuffed it into my mouth. It was delicious. I did realise afterward that that was a strange decision I made. To walk up to him and just start stuffing my face with grass.

"Mmmm... That was amazing." I said trying to break the silence.

Mr. Wonka smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"This place really is pretty." I said sitting down beside him. "Especially the chocolate river."

"Yeah. Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." He explained.

He looked at the river behind me and he frowned. Abruptly, he stood up. This startled me and I choked on a strand of grass. Mr. Wonka glanced at me then started walking away quickly.

"A... little help... here? " I coughed.

He was already gone. Once I got a hold of myself, I ran over to see what was so important that he couldn't save me from almost dying on a strand of grass. When I arrived, I noticed that there was a boy stuck inside a pipe sucking in the chocolate from the river. Yes, a boy! He was alive inside a pipe!

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I said to Mr. Wonka alarmed.

Then I noticed strange creatures dancing around singing a song. It looks like they were already finishing up.

**_We'll boil him for a minute more  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes, by god, by grace  
A miracle has taken place  
A miracle has taken place_**

**_This greedy brute, this louse's ear  
Is loved by people everywhere  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge!_**

The little boy shot straight up the pipe. Stuck in there he would surely drown! I started panicking.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"He deserved it for touching my chocolate river." said.

I couldn't believe his reaction. He didn't care! He turned back to the crowd and started saying how the creatures were amazing. Since I arrived late, I had to learn from my brother that these "creatures" were called Oompa Loompas.

"That seemed rather rehearsed." Veruca's father said.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike Teevee continued.

"Oh, Poppycock." Willy Wonka claimed. "Let's get a move on."

"What? You are just going to leave I'm there?! You can't do that! He can be killed!" I yelled.

shook his head and continued to walk forward. I ran in front of him and forced him to stop.

"Everyone wait. Talk amongst yourselves." I ordered the rest of the group.

I grabbed Mr. Wonka's hand and started dragging him to a random door.

"Hey! You can't go into the shipping room!' He yelled.

I pushed through the door revealing a huge room filled with machines packing huge boxes of candy and chocolate. I couldn't stop to watch in amazement and I right away started talking to Mr. Wonka.

"Listen! You have to get that boy!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have to do anything." He responded.

I grabbed his arm and stared him in the eyes.

"What if he gets hurt? What if that was my brother in there! Huh? What if?" I yelled.

He pushed me back and started walking towards the door. He was completely ignoring me. He didn't care whatsoever. I will never forget that behavior. I grabbed his arm again trying to stop him. He was struggling to get to the door. I pulled him in front of me. This action caused him to trip over me. He stumbled into me and we both fell into nothingness. I felt myself stumbling into an enclosed space. Where was I? I looked around. Mr. Wonka and I were in a shipping crate! When he fell on top of me we hit heads. I started feeling dizzy. I was lying in chocolate. There was a chocolate bar pinning into my side. I shifted to move the chocolate out of the way and laid back down.

"Why is everything spinning?" Mr. Wonka said slowly.

The box started moving along the tape. A machine above us closed the box and taped it. At least the box was big.

"I… why… get out…" Mr. Wonka mumbled and then blacked out.

I had to get up! We can't get stuck in here! My eyes started closing and I kept opening them. Until I couldn't anymore. I had to do something.

I started to get up to open the box back up again, but fell back again and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Field Trip

I jerked awake.

"Nom nom... the chocolate." I heard someone mumble beside me.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Someone moved.

"Huh? What? Taffy? Is that you?" They spoke.

I realised it was Mr. Wonka. That box wasn't a dream! I looked around. It was dark but I could make out the faint line of chocolate in the box.

"Oh my God Willy! We're in a frickin _box_!" I yelled.

"Umm... Let's push it over?" He suggested slowly still confused with his surroundings.

Then I noticed that we were moving. I told Willy to be quiet and listened. We were on a truck! I started pushing the box to the side. It seemed like we were on an open roof truck. We really could push it over.

"Push it! We can do it!"

Without thinking I pushed as hard as I could. The box started rocking back and forth until it finally toppled over. Mr. Wonka screamed. We flew off of the truck and landed on hard ground. The box ripped up a bit. I grabbed the edge of the box and ripped the edge off. We were out! I looked at Mr. Wonka, who was still lying in a pile of chocolate. He groaned. His arm was bleeding.

"Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Umm yeah." He said slowly. "Oh my God, are _you_ okay?!" He yelled.

I didn't understand what he meant. I looked at my leg. It was intensely scratched and bleeding.

"Ow. Well... you know what. I'm fine." I shrugged.

I gave him my hand and lifted him back to his feet.

"Where are we?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Does it look like I've been here before?"

I looked around. We were in the middle of a field.

"What now?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"We have to keep moving. Let's follow the direction the truck went. It has to eventually lead us to some kind of city or village."

"Sure."

"Grab some chocolate bars. We need to eat something."

He grabbed a few chocolate bars and walked up to me.

We walked for about an hour straight, until Mr. Wonka said;

"Umm..."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um... I have to... well... Pee."

"Then go into a bush!" I yelled.

"Do you see any bushes here?! This is like a desert!" He screamed.

I looked around once more and realised that yes; there were no bushes or trees. That's great.

"Go somewhere far away and I'll turn around."

He hesitated but then proceeded to walk out onto the grass. He stopped a few metres from the road. He turned back to me. He motioned with his hand to look away. I turned around. I heard a zipper and tried covering my ears so I wouldn't get any ideas. Then I started thinking about my brother. He was still in the factory! How would he react realising that Mr. Wonka and I had both disappeared? What about the boy in the pipe?

"We can go on now." I heard behind me.

Continuing our journey, we walked alongside the road for what seemed like forever. Until suddenly, I saw lights.

"It's a city!" I yelled as I bolted forward.

Mr. Wonka was struggling to keep up with me and eventually, when we reached the city, toppled over gasping. Falling down, he landed on his back lifting his shirt just up to his chest. The abs... I was staring.

"Will you help me or not?" He asked pulling his hand forward.

"Um..." Still staring, I snapped out of it and grinned deviously. "Of course I will."

I walked towards his and purposely tripped landing right beside him, so close to him... so very close.

"Hey." I said posing on the ground.

"Didnt want to get me up so you decided to join me down here?" He asked.

We lay there in the dirt staring into each other's eyes. It seemed like his mind was elsewhere though. Definitely not focused on me. My smile faded. Finally we got up and continued on through the dim streets of the city. We ended up walking into a hotel. Mr. Wonka claimed to have money on him.

"So that will be two rooms for one night please." He said to the worker.

"That will be 200$." He responded.

Obviously, we had to pick the most expensive one...

"I... I don't have that much." Mr. Wonka stammered.

Seeing that we were going to leave, he quickly added, "You won't find any better prices in the city. But you could afford one room judging from your amount."

Willy and I looked at each other. It looked like we had no choice. Uncomfortably we paid and staggered to our room. Walking in, there was a small bathroom on the right, and one bed in the center of the bedroom. We would have to share a bed. '_Fantastic.' _ I thought sarcastically.

Or was it not sarcastic?


	4. Chapter 4 - Beneath The Stars

"So... how are you feeling?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Hmm... what? Oh, fine. Um I mean great." Willy answered.

I popped him a smile but I bet my facial expressions gave away how uncomfortable I felt. He went to take a shower, so I took the opportunity to sit down and think. We were stuck in this strange town, with almost no money. What were we going to do? Gazing around the room I spotted a couch. There was another option then! I sat down and started looking through the books on the table laid out for customers. Willy Wonka walked out of the bathroom in a robe.

"I'll set up some sheets on the couch if you like." Willy Wonka said as he saw me. He must have known what I was thinking.

"Oh yeah. That would be good." I said as I got up for my turn to take a shower.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. I had no choice but to put the same clothes on that I had before. Gross, but too bad. I opened the door and toppled into the wall. He was standing over the couch making the bed shirtless. I struggled to say something. Noticing me, he grabbed his shirt clearly embarrassed and put it on. I was still propped up on the wall. He grinned awkwardly and got into his makeshift bed. I did the same, but of course into my bed. We said goodnight and switched off the lights.

I shook awake. It was still dark. Looking at the clock, it was 3AM. I saw that the couch was empty and panicked. I got up and looked all over the room for Mr. Wonka but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something?" I heard him say.

I followed his voice onto what I just noticed was a balcony. There were two chairs and a sky full of stars. He was lit with the light projected from the sky. He looked amazing.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked sitting down beside Willy.

"Yeah. I was thinking about my factory. How it's doing without me. And about your brother." He replied.

"Yeah. I miss him." I said.

"I never really had a family. My dad didn't exactly support me. I was pretty lonely my whole life really."

"Did you ever consider getting married?" I asked.

"Well... I don't think anyone would want this. I'm horrible." He whispered looking down.

I found myself staring at him. Something was raging in my heart. I wanted to lean forwards. As I started to do so, he looked up. My heart was pounding. He was blushing as I sure was. As our lips made contact I felt fireworks in my chest. He tasted like dark chocolate, then milk chocolate then white chocolate. The longer we kissed, the sweeter he became. He started getting up and climbing over to my chair. We were slowly lifting up. He kissed harder as we were stumbling to the door back into the room. We hit the door frame and I pressed up against him. Continuing through, we finally found the couch. Now lying down, I realised what was happening. No matter how much I didn't want to stop, I had to. I was not ready for this. I wasn't even sure of my feelings for him yet.

"I... uh.. I'm sorry." I said pushing him away, "I'm not ready."

"Oh... I understand." He smiled.

We sat up on the couch and he put his arm around me. And there we stayed throughout the night, talking and giggling away. In the morning, we would have to plan out how we were going to get home. With so much to do the next day, sitting there with him by my side, trying to forget about our struggles, I realised that there was nowhere I would rather be.


End file.
